At present, a wide variety of electronic instruments are employed in various vehicles, said instruments being separately purchased for mounting in the vehicle. Specific examples of such electronic instruments are transceivers, CB radios, scanners, marine radios, car tape players and the like, and such vehicles can be automobiles, trucks, boats and airplanes.
The electronic instruments are generally relatively expensive and it is intended that they be capable of installation in the vehicle with some measure of theft prevention. It is also important that the instruments can be easily installed and readily removable for purposes of repair or for use outside the vehicle.
At present there are a great variety of mounting devices for electronic instruments in vehicles.
In general, a bracket or similar structural element is fixed to the vehicle by means of suitable fasteners and the instrument is then fixed to the bracket. In this sequence of operations, the fasteners which attach the instrument to the bracket are usually accessible.
In the case of easily removable instruments they are mounted on a slide which is removable from the bracket and a lock or similar means is employed to selectively prevent such removal.
The available mounting devices have been found to be deficient both as regards reliability and security.